


Evening Star

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Free!
Genre: Actor!Rin, F/M, M/M, Rin is one of us, Rin ships the character that he plays with someone, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former silver metal Olympian Rin Matsuoka had to find a new dream after an unfortunate accident leaving him in a condition that he feels would not reach gold metal status. Now at the ripe age of twenty-seven, Rin has his sister to thank for managing him into the position of one of the main cast in Evening Star. Some new Supernatual/Teen oriented television show where he's some mysterious good-looking guy who's surrounded by all these beautiful looking and strong girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Star

**Author's Note:**

> Currently unedited, and I do plan on going over it after I've given it some time to just sit there and look pretty. 
> 
> And for some reason I really want to write the gag reel and maybe even Rin reading fanfiction. So I donno, I'm going to wait and see how you guys take it and if you want any of those things feel free to comment or message me or something.

Coffee was a blessing; a wonderful, wonderful thing. With a cooling cup of joe in hand and legs stretching out on the couch Rin turned his attention to the blonde haired girl as she paced in front of the window. Her hand buried and pulling at the roots of her hair in frustration. “I don't understand these kids,” the woman hissed turning back to face the room.

The elderly woman behind the desk intertwined her fingers together and hummed loudly to herself. Rin tipped the remaining liquid into his mouth before setting the mug on the glass coffee table loudly. A few of the girls turned their attention to him, eyebrows crinkling in confusion as he slowly stood. “What I don't get is why we're so focused on these idiots,” Rin rolled his eyes, wrist flicking out as he mentioned the teenagers. It just dawned on him that this was the first time that he'd spoken; a small bubble of pride popped in his stomach.

“One of them shows promise,” one of the women to Rin's left spoke and he turned to her.

Rin scoffed, “of course.” Again he rolled his eyes; picking up his used mug, he turned back to the elderly woman. “Please excuse me Mother Crone,” he gave the woman a slight bow of his head and the woman smiled lightly back at him, waving him off.

Rin left at that, buttoning up the last button on his work shirt with the mug still in hand. He walked pasted the archway of the room—passed the cameras and the director who gave him a thumbs up as he passed. Rin inhaled a breath as he saw his sister-manager wave at him from the back wall. He gave his mug back to one of the prop managers before making his way to his sister.

“You looked so cool,” she gushed, grabbing at his face so she could lay a big ol' smooch on his forehead. Rin's cheeks coloured as he wiped at spot that she had kissed. “We should go out for dinner tonight,” she grinned entangling their arms together as she led him to Costume where another woman was waiting for him, “your treat.”

He was done shooting for the day; in fact, he was done shooting for another few days.

Next scene they had him in was at the club Evening Star where he was going to be in full uniform. Again. The cop uniform they had him in was surprisingly comfortable, but in the scene that they would have him in it was going to be killer. With all the extras dancing and partying around, it wouldn't matter just how high the AC was on.

\---

“ **So you have an interview at seven tonight. Don't forget!** ”

Rin hung up the phone, groaning to himself. His character only just made his first appearance at the end of the first season—with the witches. And even in the second season he won't actually be seen until the second episode at some crime scene—which hasn't been filmed yet. And truth be told, Rin had never thought about joining this show. But Gou's interest was spiked and she had pushed and pushed until he landed the Wizard character in the coven of Witches.

Which is kinda cool. A huge section of the cast is female, and they're all (so far) well thought out characters. Sure the main cast could be a little iffy; who employs a kid straight out of high school to work as a bartender in a place like Evening Star? That little technicality always had Rin's mind grind uncomfortably.

It wasn't his job to criticize the characters that weren't his to play.

Rin flopped back into his bed, arm folding over his eyes. The body sleeping on the other side of the bed stirred with a groan before going back to sleep. Rin scoffed at his partner's ability to remain sleeping throughout anything and everything. That is until 8AM rolled around and not even the weekend could keep him in bed.

\---

Dressed in a charcoal suit jacket and pants that weren't exactly the most comfortable things he owned, nor the least comfortable either. The suits that Gou and his Mother had chosen for him years ago took the cake by far. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of the off-red (read: its more pink) shirt and settled into the chair opposite the interviewer.

“So tell us on your take on Evening Star. What do you think it's about as an actor, and where do you see your character going?” The woman smiled, laughing lightly to herself. “We've only gotten a quick glimpse of you in the last episode last year, and the fans are already looking to figure out what role you are.”

Despite himself, Rin grinned at the woman. The interviews were the thing that he was always looking forward to when Gou planted the idea of becoming an actor into his head. “Well Kate, there's only so much that I can actually tell you right now. But,” he grinned his pointed teeth grin of his, “I can say that I'm surrounded by lots of very talented and beautiful women.”

The woman, Kate, laughed and leaned forward in her seat. “And what is your relationship with these female characters?”

The redhead crossed his ankles and leaned back comfortably in his seat, “honestly it's friends. Well, I guess you can say that. We're all a member of the same group—so we're all kind of like this huge family.” He scratched the back of his neck in thought. There was only so much information that he could give out that the director would allow, and honestly Rin didn't really pay much attention to the main group in the stuff that he's heard and read. “About your other questions, well I can give you a little spoiler about my character that no one would mind,” he smirked at her expression. “Think about a man in uniform, with a badge and everything. And that's what my character is mostly about.”

He lied.

Well, he lied about that last part. It wasn't what his character was mostly about; the police officer was only the small part. Even though he was mostly going to be shown in that uniform. The group, well the coven, that his character was a part of was the main point in his character. “And what about where you see this going?” the woman enquired twining her fingers together as she crossed her legs at the knee.

Rin mirrored her, “where do you think its going?”

The woman laughed, “well from the last episode we saw our heroes were now becoming a part of the Evening Star's club scene. And we all know that the club is in the middle of at least three different supernatural being's territory. So far we know three of the main groups: Werewolves, Vampires, and Witches. So I'm guessing that the heroes will join a group—seeing that Lola was already getting friendly with the Vampires near the end of Season One.” The woman tugged a stand of hair behind her ear, “and now your turn.”

Rin smirked, “a lot of people that I've talked to have said the same thing. And I'm no different. From everything that I've seen so far I'm thinking that's what they're doing, but if they are my character isn't the one that brings anyone into the fold. Well, yet—maybe?” He ran a hand through his hair, pushing back the hair that fell into his face. No matter what he did that hair always flopped back.

“Enough about the show, tell me about yourself—”

Rin was waiting for this part.

His lips pressed against his, hand tangling into his red hair. Tipping his head back to kiss and nip further down Rin's throat. Rin sighed, playing along with his partner's wishes. He was just so tired tonight. He was at work shooting from dawn till fell past sunset. The season was starting to come together; only the last three episodes left to tape.

He was finally going to be shown in a fight. He was honestly a little nervous about how it'll look. Rin's been in a bunch of fist fights growing up—its how boys were. When they had a problem they'd fight and it'll be over with. Well, for the most part. There were a few times where that wasn't the case but that wasn't important. His lips parted, back arching up against his partner as the man's hands tweaked at a perked nipple. “You shit,” Rin hissed out. Head slamming against the pillows, hair fanning out around him as his partner's hand pulled down his boxers and palmed at his hardened cock.

The ice blue eyes only glimmered up at him, challenging, always challenging.

\---

He knew who they'd to the special effects, he knew how they'd make his hands glow and burn with fire in their scene. He didn't need to worry about that—it was the talking that he felt like he should worry about. It was always the talking that he worried about. The character that he played was close enough to Rin that he didn't have to change too much. He just had to flirt a little more with the ladies in his coven, which was nothing romantic in nature. Which again, Rin was good with this. He liked fucking around Rei and watching him get weird out whenever he would wiggle his eyebrow suggestively in his direction.

“Are you an idiot?” the words left Rin's mouth effortlessly as he rounded to the two actors that played two of the main characters. Both males—one of which was the 'gifted' one that was spoken of in one of the scenes that he filmed before. By now he's had quiet a large talking role, and he was familiar with these two actors. They were the ones that liked to hang around his character—every crime scene, every-time his character was in Evening Star, randomly finding him on his off days... yeah, Rin thought that the producers were just begging for the fandom to ship the three of them.

Which they would most likely do.

The two actors gaped at him, then each other then back at him; they shrugged and Rin felt his eyebrow twitch. This would be when the werewolf character would walk in, Rin would be yelling at them about being in the middle of a territory battle and they'd just stand their with unexpressed looks on their face as Rin would rage at them for being hopeless and idiotic. The werewolf character would say something snappy, and Rin would turn.

Which he did with a look that was on the two 'teen' character's faces just moments ago before breaking out into a wicked grin. It was established that Rin's character and the werewolf had a strong dislike for each other (the character's name was Roy and the actor playing him wasn't bad to look at). He could hear the fangirls screaming at the sexual tension; hell, Rin would be with them. If there was anything that Rin wanted to see was his character (named Alex) and Roy get together. Or at least have be friends or something.

The tension was killing him—and the lines that they spat at each other was like lead up to some really angry sex. But the time for talking was over quickly as Roy chucked a garbage container at him (it wasn't a can, way to big for that) and the two main characters took off after some harsh words from Alex (he needed to start calling his character that, all this Rin this and Rin that was starting to drive him insane). He kept his hands up and ready as he made a motion of punching forward and there was a charge that went of behind Roy as he dodged.

One hand would still hold flame while the other would be lightning (right for fire, left for lightning: he had to keep reminding himself that). But he kept his expression carefree and body loose. Alex was different than the others that were in his coven, Rin had noticed this after watching the filming of the few other fights with witches. The witches stayed back and picked their opposition off at an distance; Alex did not. He fought in the werewolves and vampires comfort zones where tooth and claws were deadly and a high possibility of dying from. But that didn't stop him, in fact it was the opposite.

Alex loved this stuff, the hum of energy coming off him through his fingers and from his feet as he spun and kicked a line of flame towards the wolf-man. This one would get Roy and he would growl and curse from the ground, before tackling Alex to the ground with a snarl. His claws would dig deep into his side just as Alex's hand (right hand now covered encased in ice) would collide with the side of Roy's head and the wolf would go down and Alex would chuck another fire ball at his form.

Roy would roll out of the way and the two would stand. The director called for a break after that, so that the changes in Roy and Alex's appearances could be met. Alex's shirt now blooded from ribs down would be soaking his pants. They would add blood to his face, along with some cuts. The changes were quick and soon Roy and Alex were back at it again.

The whole time Rin kept shouting at the characters to 'just make out already' in the safety of his mind.

\---

The second season had just aired four days ago and for some reason Rin found himself looking up his character on websites like Tumblr (which he had thanks), Fanfiction, AO3 and... well, google. Google was the first thing he checked, quickly discovering that there's already been fanfiction written about him and then moved to the first three in the list afterwards. He was curious, alright! It wasn't like his boyfriend was home to entertain him right now either.

And season three didn't start filming for another three weeks. And Gou was on a date with her fiancee; Rin still wanted to kill his high school swim captain for just being... well, him. And dating his sister. But he made her happy so Rin would settle with glaring venomously at them on their wedding day (in between smiling for pictures of course).

Rin scanned through each website for what shippers called their 'OTP'. He was flipping through web pages and archieves of both Roy and Alex is hopes that someone 'crack-shipped' their character's together. Sure, Rin realized the it was highly unlikely that shippers would start shipping two dudes together who haven't even met each other yet. The first episode of season two did just air four days ago.

“Are you googling yourself again?” his partner's calm voice made his jump. The tall man smirked from the doorway, body leaning against the frame.

“Looking up my OTP actually,” Rin shot back at him. The man laughed something about hanging around his sister for too long and how he was too cute. Rin snarled, “kiss my ass Sousuke,” and the man grinned as he advanced towards him.

“Sure thing,” and all Rin could do was stare at him.

It wouldn't be until later that evening, after Sousuke had thoroughly explored Rin's ass that he asked just who is OTP was. “Alex and Roy,” Rin muttered into the pillows.

\---

There still wasn't anything up about Roy and Alex by the second episode, then the third and then the fourth. By the fourth episode Roy and Alex had met and conversed (read: insulted and snarled) at each other in the Evening Star twice and on the street while Alex was in uniform three times. Roy was a firefighter; it was something that Rin and Roy's actor (Anthony) laughed hysterically over. They would been seen at the same crime scenes sometimes and each and every time their partners would have to break them up.

The police officer and the fireman.

What a great couple those two would make... now if only someone would WRITE IT! Rin closed his laptop with a sigh and Sousuke laughed from the kitchen, “still nothing on your OTP?” he teased. He was having too much fun with this. It wasn't like the two of them hadn't had fanfiction written about them before—Hello! Olympics, remember that? Yeah. They were no stranger to having their names borrowed to literary pleasure. It was something that Rin actually _enjoyed_ , much to Sousuke's surprise.

“Not a fucking thing,” Rin growled setting the computer on the glass coffee table before joining his partner in the kitchen where the man was cooking dinner. “There's plenty for Alex/Josh, and Alex/West but nothing for Roy.” Josh was the name of the boy who showed promise in magic and West was his tag along friend. Rin liked West's character, kinda like Nagisa but a slightly more mature streak.

“Give it until that fight scene and if there's still nothing then you can leave an anonymous prompt for some writer in the fandom,” Sousuke shrugged his broad shoulders and continued to poke and stir at the contents in the pan.

\---

In between takes, sleeping, chatting with co-workers, Sousuke, Gou, and refreshing the browsers on Tumblr, AO3, and fanfiction for any Roy/Alex stuff Rin finally had another interview. It wasn't that he was annoyed that he hadn't gotten an interview to do in the three weeks off between season two and three, it was just that this would be the perfect time to mention his thoughts and wants of his character development. All the other people that were interviewed got at least one question about a relationship between two characters.

“So any two characters that you want to see together?”

And there it was; the time to let his ship begin its sail. He knew more than most that once a thought enters you head it never really goes away, it lingers, pushing boundaries and questioning. Always questioning. It was how Sousuke and him got together actually. Someone, he can't remember who now, told them to just fuck already and then the thought was there. It was there and it started whispering late at night in his dorm room, back in the days of high school. That whispering got louder and louder. Until suddenly it was a year later and his tongue was in Sousuke's mouth and both didn't know how it started but both didn't want it to stop.

“Alex and Roy,” Rin replied half a second after. Not even thinking about it. “And I'm a little disappointed in the fandom for not delivering,” he smirked at the woman across from him. He turned to the camera and shook his head; he had a feeling that this would be used as a gif later.

She laughed, “That's the exact same thing Anthony had said,” and Rin grinned at that. So it wasn't just him that noticed the weird vibes and tension that surrounded them. And from there the questions were normal and nothing worth recalling.

\---

When he got home that night he had a tweet directed at from from Anthony about what he said during the interview, but he would reply to that after he checked out Tumblr (Tumblr was the one that replied to new information the quickest). There was a gif of both him and Anthony replying similar to the other.

**Anyone a possible love interest for Roy in the third season?**

_I actually want to see something done with Roy and Alex. There's something there that just screams tension, and how Rin plays it off makes it almost seem sexual in nature. And that actually peeks my interest for the possibility between those two characters._

Rin's was a little more straightforward and with a lot less text. But the comment on him shaking his head at the camera made him snort a little.

_[Queen Rin is not impressed with the lack of smexying]_

They even photo shopped a crown on his head. He couldn't wait for the gag reel to come out, just to see the gifs that they would make from it. One would be perfect for some crack fic between Alex and Roy—oh and there was the OTP feels again.

Rin clicked open twitter and replied to Anthony.

\---

Alex and Roy would be canon by the middle of the third season. Anthony and Rin high-fived after reading that part in the script. It wasn't even something that their characters mentioned, someone else had to bring it to their attention. Rin had to call Sousuke after finding out the news and he spent a good three minutes of the seven minute phone call just laughing.

Alex and Roy dated back in high school and a fair bit afterwards. It wasn't until the last few months of the relationship that people actually found out. Their clans were at war of course, can't have one of their members sleeping with the enemy. It went from great to nothing in the span of half a week after the Alpha and Crone found out. No one really knows what happened between them and why they broke up, but they did and they _hated_ each other because of it.

It was something that both Rin and Anthony could work with, and with that piece of background the two started to really have fun with the whole ex-lover idea. The tension between the two of them that they'd already filmed was up'ed to a new high; they innuendos and insults that Roy muttered all in the same breath was just fantastic. And how Alex would position his body while talking to the firefighter—Rin hoped that the shippers could pick up those things between the two of them. But of course Alex wasn't the one to stand there quietly, no no, he shot back every barb that Roy sent at him back to the other man.

\---

By the time the episode came out with the fight scene between Roy and Alex there were two hundred and three fanfictions for the Roy and Alex pairing.  


End file.
